


I Listen to Jojo Siwa

by A_Billion_Sorrys_918



Category: Our House - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, M/M, Madness, One-Sided Attraction, comfort/hurt/comfort, jojo siwa - Freeform, our house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Billion_Sorrys_918/pseuds/A_Billion_Sorrys_918
Summary: Reecey asks Joe a very important question, but he didn't expect him to know what it means.





	I Listen to Jojo Siwa

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Good Joe universe, and in 2021, after Jojo Siwa came out. Also, I am American so do forgive me if I'm not perfect on London slang. I'm trying my best, and please tell me to edit it if I say something wrong!

Reecey desperately prayed that Joe wouldn't have heard about Jojo Siwa's coming out. 

It helped to think he hasn't. After all, it's only been a few days, right? How far can a mere rumor go? Besides, nothing is confirmed if she even is queer. All she did was sing a Lady Gaga song, one that everybody knows. What's the worst that could happen?

Here Joe was, sipping on his juice box. Reecey knows that Joe's Mum means a lot to him, and she still gives him juice boxes, despite the two of them being sixteen now, and Joe having a criminal record. 

"It's like my way of saying thank you." Joe says, every time he's asked why he still drinks from them.

"Really?" Reecey asked, his left eyebrow up. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Hey." Joe puts his arms around Reecey, who chuckled and held his wrist. "These juice boxes are pretty good. I pity those who think they're too old for juice boxes. They're missing out." Joe grins and continues to sip and slurp. 

Reecey normally hates being focused on something for too long, but Joe makes it so easy. Just by looking into his eyes as brown as chocolate, Reecey can forget that he, unlike Joe Casey, doesn't have a Mother as lovable. Watching him walk across the school car park made him lose sight of how his Mum would never approve of an infatuation such as his for Joe. It's not even strutting or swag confidence that Reecey loves about him. Rather, it's how normal he is. How casual.

Reecey would sneak looks at him when no one was watching him during gym. It made him sick to his stomach, thinking he has those feelings that he wants to bury deep inside his soul. He's had to stay for a few nights at Joe's house, because he'd be kicked out for being a messed up child. He felt wheezy, just knowing how his Mother would kill him. Maybe even kick him out permanently. Reecey is a kid known for robbery. He can't have that. It's not like he likes it there, but it's a home. Better than prison, he must admit. But, sometimes, it's pretty equal. 

"Mate, do you know who Jojo Siwa is?" Reecey asked, while Joe continues to slurp on his halfway finished apple juice.

"Everyone knows who Jojo Siwa is." Joe looks at him right in the eyes. Would he continue to do that once he finds out about his feelings? "My Mum thinks she's a good role model for little girls. Don't tell Emmo I told you this, but he had a huge crush on him when he was little." Joe waited for a response, but all he got was a wide mouth. "No joke. Emmo loved the girl. He listened to all of her songs, he was obsessed. Lewis never got the hype."

"Wow, you have some interesting friends." Reecey said.

Oh, how Reecey hated how Joe spent time with him to eat dinner together, after he was, surprise surprise, kicked out and told not to come back for the remainder of the weekend. Reecey hates school with a burning passion, but at least it gets him away from the hellhole that is his house. It didn't feel like home. Why didn't it feel like home? It helps that Kath cooks very well, and she's a guidance counselor, so she already knows about kids like him. It made him feel better knowing he wasn't alone in his fight. And, he knows where to go. Prison, most of the time.

"Well...what if I...listened to her?"

The moment of truth.

"Oh, I like her too! I won't share your...wait..."

Reecey stared at him, pleading him as much as he can not to know anything.

"Reecey, I think I know what you're talking about. I have TikTok too, you know." Joe revealed, his face deadpan yet somber.

What could Reecey possibly do besides cry? But, Reecey wasn't a crier. It'll make matters worse, he's sure of it. Reecey doesn't want Joe to get rid of his friendship, it's already out the door. Eventually, he can't handle holding back and tears started flooding his cheeks.

"You assumed I didn't know about the drama. Wait, Reecey, you didn't want me to know, did you?" Joe kneeled next to Reecey, wiping the tears off of his cheeks.

"No. Not yet." Reecey admits, trying to talk through his weak voice. Weakness was the one thing he was scared of. Besides Joe finding out. Unluckily for him, both of those things happened, in related events. All because of some seventeen-year-old girl coming out on TikTok.

"Well, first of all, I'm so sorry that I found out before you wanted me to."

This is the second time someone has come out to Joe. The first time was with Lewis, who came out with Emmo's help. It was less dramatic than Reecey's coming out. It was more of an "Oh, by the way, I like boys." Lewis didn't make a huge deal about it, and he seemed to expect Joe to accept him for who he is. And accept him, Joe did. It was the least he could do, being Lewis's best friend of ten years. And, Reecey needs a friend right now. 

Reecey isn't perfect. He's a criminal. But, he's human. Maybe he can still help with the pain that comes with being gay. The least he can do. Reecey does seem to want to hang out with him and, admittedly, Reecey is a fun friend. Joe couldn't deal with losing the poor boy.

"No worries, man. Nothing is going to change about us." He grinned and turned back at Reecey, whose eyes were still watery.

"It wouldn't?" Reecey asked, hiccupping after each word. "But, I thought...it was wrong."

"It's not." Joe said. There was no air, but his hair looked like it was flying, the way those hunky main characters in movies do it. "Especially not compared to robbery."

"I'm gonna give that one to you, Casey."

They chuckled, as Joe handed him another slider, a chocolate biscuit on the side. "You're fine, dude. I'd be a bit more worried about the stealing part of your personality then the being gay part of your personality. And, trust me, I'll keep both of those private until you're ready."

"But, why? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you. No one hates you, besides the cops."

"And my Mother."

Joe had to take a pause, and come up with something. "Reecey, do you want to stay here for the weekend? I'm sure my Mum wouldn't mind."

Reecey gulped. Why was Joe doing so much for Reecey? Reecey, who is a known criminal. Reecey, who bullied Joe's two best friends in the past. What was his interior motivation? Did he have one? Reecey is so used to being sneaky, he can't even tell when others aren't.

"Actually, speaking of Jojo Siwa, you want to play one of her songs My personal favorite is Kid in a Candy Store." Joe asked, pulling out his phone and clicking his ITunes button.

"Absolutely. Her music does hit different."

Hey! Hey! It's JoJo!  
Here we go!  
If something 'bout the day just got no taste  
La la la  
La la la la  
And you're feeling like life's no piece of cake  
La la la  
La la la la  
If someone salty got you down  
La la la  
La la la la  
There's sugar in the air just look around  
Look look around  
Look look around

Bubblegum gumdrop drop it like a lollipop  
Never let the cravings stop, stop  
A million flavors breathe them in  
Rainbow colored oxygen don't you worry 'bout a thing

This life is sweet, sweeter than you think  
Gonna live the dream like a candy queen, like a candy queen  
This world's got more than you could ever hope for  
Just gotta walk through the door, like a kid in candy store  
Like a kid in a candy store  
Like a kid in a candy candy

Running round the world everybody sing  
La la la  
La la la la  
Sprinkles in our pockets and gummy bling rings  
La la la  
La la la la  
Taking my pup up and down the street  
La la la  
(Come here BowBow)  
La la la la  
Even my BowBow gets a treat  
Why is my dog so cute?

I don't need no money just a little bit of honey  
Got a jellybean heartbeat  
Keeping me hungry  
Chocolate and vanilla  
With a strawberry swirl  
I never sugar coat it I'm my own kinda girl

This life is sweet, sweeter than you think  
Gonna live the dream like a candy queen, like a candy queen  
This world's got more than you could ever hope for  
Just gotta walk through the door, like a kid in a candy store  
Like a kid in a candy store  
Like a kid in a candy candy  
Candy  
Candy  
Like a kid in a candy store  
Candy  
Candy  
Like a kid in a candy candy

The world is ours  
Like a cookie jar  
Just gotta reach in and grab it  
Anything you want you can have it  
When the day turns dark  
I'll be counting popcorn stars  
Fall asleep on my marshmallow pillow  
And take another bite out of life tomorrow  
See you tomorrow

Candy  
Candy  
Like a kid in a candy store  
Candy  
Candy  
Like a kid in a candy candy  
Candy  
Candy  
Like a kid in a candy store  
Candy  
Candy  
Like a kid in a candy candy

"Thank you, Joe, for letting me stay."

"No problem. Hey, it's getting cold. I couldn't have let you wander around homeless."


End file.
